


Lend A Hand

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Get Away [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo's got it all worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend A Hand

Sanzo's idea of a perfect day is reading his newspaper in peace. Reading and drinking tea, which only Hakkai makes right, so Hakkai can be there. Smoking in peace too. It'd be convenient not to have to pause for a light. Gojyo's there, keeping his mouth shut.

Newspaper, tea, cigarettes, in his room at the temple, window open to the peach tree. Good peaches, but hard to get without climbing; it wouldn't be a perfect day if Goku got in trouble, so stick Goku in the tree. Being quiet and picking peaches on demand.

Mostly quiet. He's a noisy eater.


End file.
